


Meetings & Beginnings

by rashaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, McCall Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia's first pack meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings & Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for an anonymous prompter. Comments are truly welcomed and appreciated!

_2 months ago_

 

To every outward appearance, Malia didn’t seem particularly thrilled when Scott introduced her to the pack.  One by one he named his various friends, then his mom, and finally offered her some hot chocolate so that she'd have a way to occupy her hands.  The former wild coyote just sat beside Stiles and twisted her mug between her palms, gaze jumping from speaker to speaker.  Nearly ten minutes passed before she raised her voice with a question.

"So…do you guys do this all the time?"

Scott blinked, then smiled.  ”Do what?”

"Meet," said Malia, and swept her finger in a circle over Scott's mom, the Sheriff, Kira, himself, Lydia, and Stiles.  "Hatch plans or whatever."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, Kira smiled nervously, and Sheriff Stilinski sighed a little, this being his first meeting too.  All Scott's attempts at keeping a positive vibe weren't helped by the noticeable lack of certain friends: dead, missing under peril, and grieving half a world away.  The Beacon Hills Pack of the Supernaturally Inclined—trademark, Kira—was smaller than it should've been.  As much as Malia needed friends, they also needed her.

Stiles, ever eager, pounced on her glib remark like a cat with yarn.

"We don’t  _hatch plans_ ,” he assured her. “We’re the good guys.  We wait until the bad guys have a plan, then scramble like adrenaline-injected rabbits to make up something vaguely strategic.  And this is actually only our second pack meeting, which was Scott’s idea.  Though I suggested it last semester and got shut down.  Even though it would probably have saved a lot of trouble.  But that’s all in the past!  Way way back in the past.  Now we’re trying to be better at—”

Impatient, Lydia leaned toward Malia and held up one hand to silence his babbling.  ”What Stiles means to say is that you’re not the only source of tension here, so don’t take the rough atmosphere personally.”

"Okay." Malia tried to relax back into Scott’s couch.  "Right."


End file.
